AFL Mascots: The Ender Hunter
by The Last Border Collies
Summary: The AFL Mascots are looking forward to defeat the Ender Hunter. What will happen? Rated PG-13 for mild violence.


It was a very nice day at the forest, when Wolves are walking, birds are singing, and flowers are blooming. When Wolfe and Skeeta are walking on the path, they talked about what's going on.

"Nice day at the forest, isn't it, Skeeta!" Wolfe said.

"Yep, gotta get right to my barracks to train my flight!" Skeeta replied.

"Go do it what a bomber is gonna do!" Wolfe said.

Wolfe watched Skeeta go right to his barracks.

"*Sigh* Well, gotta get back on track.." Wolfe said.

While Wolfe was walking on the path, Ozzie appeared.

"Hey Oz, what's up?" Wolfe asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about my parents. I sure do miss them.." Ozzie said.

"That's OK, Ozzie! I know how I feel to lose a parent.." Wolfe said.

When Ozzie and Wolfe continued to walk on the path, a sudden creature appeared in sight, without a notice from Ozzie and Wolfe.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Wolfe and Ozzie!" A sudden voice said.

Ozzie and Wolfe shook when a shadow appeared, a shadow like creature.

"Who is there!?" Wolfe shook.

The creature was an Enderman, fused with a Ghast. His name is the Ender Hunter.

"I am your worst nightmare!" The Ender Hunter said, charging at the two.

Wolfe and Ocelot dodged the Ender Hunter's attack.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The Ender Hunter roared.

"Skeeta! We need your help!" Wolfe cried.

Skeeta heard Wolfe crying for help, and he went towards Ozzie and Wolfe.

"I got this, Football Bomb!" Skeeta roared, throwing the Football Bombs at the Ender Hunter.

The Ender Hunter dodged through Skeeta's weapon.

"How!?" Skeeta cried.

The Ender Hunter rammed the three, sending them flying.

"Ugh.. Why did he do that?" Wolf asked, trying to revive his vision.

"Give me all you got, Cloudshot." The Ender Hunter said.

"Who is this!?" Ozzie shook, looking at the fused figure.

Cloudshot is a Ghast, fuse with the Blaze, the Skeleton, the Enderdragon and the Creeper.

"Oh, No.. This, is, not, good!" Wolfe cried.

"You got it, boss.." Cloudshot said, grabbing Skeeta's leg.

"Wha!?" Skeeta shook, seeing Cloudshot grabbing his leg.

Cloudshot threw Skeeta to the ground, leaving his leg with a huge **CRACK**.

"Skeeta!" The both cried.

Skeeta screamed in pain, as Cloudshot and the Ender Hunter hurried towards the portal.

"NO!" Ozzie cried, running towards the dying mosquito.

Skeeta was coughing up blood, leaving blood dripping to the dusty ground.

"No..this can't be.." Wolfe whispered.

Ozzie and Wolfe took Skeeta back to the house.

 _ **At the house..**_

Wolfe and Ozzie took Skeeta inside as the other mascots shook in horror.

"How!?" Sam shrieked.

Barry was looking at the dying mosquito.

"I'm getting the first aid!" Woofer said, grabbing the first aid kit.

When Woofer grabbed the first aid kit, he added bandages on Skeeta's leg, and added the healing potion to his leg.

"That should do it! Oh, and Skeeta will not get back to his barracks because he can't walk while he is injured.." Wolfe said.

"Or, we should take him to the barracks without making him walk?" Barry asked, picking up Skeeta.

"Good Idea!" Wolfe said.

 _ **Inside the Bomber's Barracks**_

"OK, Skeeta.. Get some rest while we take care of those bad guys.." Wolfe cooed.

Skeeta nodded and fell asleep.

"OK, Skeeta is asleep, so we need to defeat Cloudshot and the Ender Hunter." Wolfe said.

"Who is Cloudshot and the Ender Hunter?" Woofer asked.

"Fused monsters, the ones that almost killed Skeeta.." Wolfe said.

"Well, we need to defeat them before they kill us.." Barry said.

"Let's do it!" Ozzie said.

 _ **At the monster's den**_

"Who are you, and what are you doing!?" The Ender Hunter yelled.

"We are here, to defeat you!" Wolfe said.

"No! This can't be!" The Ender Hunter roared.

Wolfe used his Wolf Bite, but the Ender Hunter dodged it, leaving Wolfe being ran to the ground.

"HOW!?" Wolfe cried.

Barry used his Super Punch, but the Ender Hunter used his shield, and Barry was slammed by the shield, and dropped to the ground.

"How is this not working!?" Barry shook, trying to revive his vision.

Sam dodged the Ender Hunter's attacks, and The Ender Hunter was out of breath.

"Great job, Sam!" Wolfe cheered.

Cloudshot grabbed Wolfe, and sent him flying, but Sam jumped and saved Wolfe.

"Thanks for saving me!" Wolfe said.

The Ender Hunter's sword turned into a gun, and shot Sam by the neck, but Hawker saved Wolfe and Sam by protecting them, and he was shot.

"Hawker!" Wolfe cried.

Hawker went silent, as the bullet went through his chest, and his heart.

"Why!?" Wolfe cried.

Hawker fell to the ground, leaving a pool of blood.

"No!" Wolfe cried, trying to get Hawker to get up.

"Catch!" Barry said, making Wolfe catch the healing potion.

Wolfe used the healing potion to heal Hawker. When Hawker got up, he got extra strength, and regeneration.

"CAWWWWWWW" Hawker screamed, using his super punch on the Ender Hunter.

The Ender Hunter was punched in the abdomen by Hawker, and fell to the ground.

"You, Psychopath!" The Ender Hunter cried.

"Got ya.." Hawker said.

"YEAH!" Syd cheered.

"That's it, toughie! Keep it going!" Wolf cheered to Hawker.

Hawker really is a toughie, so he used his special power, Hawk Punch, on the Ender Hunter, and then the Ender Hunter fell to the ground, disappearing.

"You will pay for this!" The Ender Hunter said, disappearing.

After the Ender Hunter disappeared in sight, Cloudshot dies after his boss disappeared, and drained to his death.

"We did it guys! We saved Hawker and defeated the Ender Hunter, and Cloudshot!" Wolfe cheered.

 _ **Inside the Bomber's Barracks**_

Wolfe checked on Skeeta on how he was doing.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Wolfe asked.

"Doing good.." Skeeta said, waking up.

"Good.. We have defeated the hunters, and saved Hawker and Sam from being killed.. I am really sorry if I didn't take you, you were injured.. So, I am sorry.." Wolfe cooed.

"It's OK.. Just, go along with your friends.." Skeeta said.

Wolfe got out and played with his friends.

 _ **End..**_


End file.
